Rain After the Storm
by doodlelover
Summary: With her loved ones gone, could Sakura have any happiness left over? KakaSaku


**...Um, this was inspired by the YouTube AMV '_So Much for Sakura's Happy Ending_' I fell in love with it and the ending, and then got inspired to write this :D There's a link on my profile if you want to take a look at it.**

**Warnings: Um, none that I can think of...just mentions of character death, but not on Sakura's case.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I can't make any of my normal crude and perverted comments on a Het story... Well then, I don't own it, but if I did KakaSaku might be a possible couple in MY version of _Naruto_.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment after you've read if you like!**

* * *

The rain poured down.

Small patters of water droplets on a smooth sidewalk, slicking the streets, and muddying the ground to make the entire town seem wet and cold. There was an icy chill in the breeze that made workers and happy townsfolk alike hug their coats just that much tighter around themselves just to save the last bit of warmth that lingered in them. The wind was harsh enough to do that, but it was not fast or hard enough to make the leaves on trees even bristle slightly as a normal storm would. This wind was dead and lifeless, no more the least bit alive as ash in stone container, bones in a hole, or a dead body in a coffin.

Or rather... two bodies in two separate coffins.

Yes, two bodies in two rather similar containers that would be buried side by side, right next to each other as everyone wanted them to be; too bad for everyone, they didn't know what had really gone on, and why these two men were dead. And why they died at the same house, at the same time, and with no other suspect to who killed them.

Well, no one but each other...

Yes, Sakura knew for a fact that it was Naruto and Sasuke that had killed each other. She did not know the reason, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she probably wouldn't want to know. For now she would go on believing what everyone else had been told to think about their deaths; it was murder.

Yes, that was a lie she could live with, but never truly understand the meaning of. Why would two friends do such a thing to each other, but more importantly; why would someone want to keep it a secret? She knew she would never know that, but for now it was fine and she would continue to grieve for her loss, and everyone else's. That was all she could do and it made her feel to unimaginably weak. She still could not come to believe in the reality of Sasuke and Naruto being dead...it didn't seem like it was real.

Sakura wasn't even sure what wetness on her face was tears, and which was rain. She had been feeling like she was crying for so long that the feeling was starting to be as familiar as smiling, or showing anger once was. She couldn't tell if she was crying anymore, nor did she want to. She would cry for the rest of her life if she could and would be allowed to.

But Sakura knew she wouldn't be allowed to do that as much as she wanted to be. Even if the two people that she cared about the most in the world were gone, never to return to her, there were still others that cared about her in the same way she did them. She couldn't do that to them, because then they would be in the same position she was, and that would be cruel of her to do that. She never wanted anyone ever to feel like this; in so much pain and agony that they wanted to die.

Sakura sniffed and wiped her nose, again forgetting what wetness was hers, and what belonged to the sky. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days, and her pale, green eyes that matched her cold skin looked as if they had not met with her eyelids for more than the necessary millisecond every time she blinked. Sleep had not come to her easily since the mentioning of her friends' deaths.

Placing her rose on the cover of the descending coffins was harder than she thought it would be. It was like her hands were stiff, which they were because of the cold weather, but something just told her that it wasn't right for this to have happened. It wasn't, but there was always that underlying aura around a graveyard that seemed unreal, like none of anything that went on there was reality at all.

_Like a dream..._

Sakura remained rooted to her spot for longer than she should have. Getting a cold was the least of her worries as she stared at the newly upturned dirt of her loved ones' graves. Everyone that had attended the funeral was long gone, so she was left alone to her grieving.

There was the sound of a car door slamming in the distance, and a little less than the time it took for a leaf to fall from the branches down to the ground below Kakashi was at her side and away from his car.

The rain stopped, or so it seemed for a small span of time before it cascaded down the umbrella the silver haired man had brought with him and used to cover Sakura.

Without the rain Sakura became colder than she was before, and the shade the canopy of trees above seemed even more ruthless in the late summer weather. This was the time just before the leaves began to change color, so it was the coldest it had been in months since spring had begun oh so long ago.

There were no words spoken, and for that she was glad as the silence she'd begun to love and hate stretched out between them. A shiver raced through her body, crawling up her spine and down her arms to send goose bumps up and down her frozen flesh. Her eyes squeezed shut for just a moment.

In that moment, a warmth danced onto her that made her eyes flash open again and glance down just briefly. She snapped her gaze back forward and stood stalk still, making sure of her actions before she let her feelings take over and react to the touch.

The woman relaxed, and softly grasped back on the hand that held so firmly to her own.

Maybe the rain would stop soon...she hoped.


End file.
